


Big Sexy Hair

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Ciao Ciao has magic hair tentacles don't ask, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, kind of????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: Phichit is curious.Celestino is hesitant.The one where Ciao Ciao has magical hair tentacles that come alive during sex.





	Big Sexy Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> okay, this has basically been in the works since Phiciaociao was first born and I just got around to finishing it. Typical.
> 
> I have no clue what the purpose of this is, but, here you go. Hair tentacles. 
> 
> It finally exists, Phayte! What I've been promising you for what feels like my entire life. 
> 
> also, yeah, I KNOW it would be cold out and i still put Phichit in shorts. I wanted it all, so just suspend your disbelief.

“I want you to,” Phichit said, pulling off of Celestino’s cock, semen dripping down his chin. His coach took a tissue from the package kept in Phichit’s gym bag and wiped it off for him. 

“No,” Celestino said. “I think I’ve told you no before.” 

Phichit grinned, taking Celestino’s hand as he helped him off of his knees. “Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to try,” he said, balancing a hand on Ciao Ciao’s shoulder as his pulled his sneakers on. “I’m probably going to keep asking, just so you know.”

“And I’m probably going to keep saying no,” Celestino said, but his voice was soft, fond as Phichit wrapped two arms around his waist and started laying little kisses on his chin. “I’m your coach. I have to watch out for your well-being, and I don’t think it is safe. You know I don’t have complete control- we’re right in the middle of the season. What if something happens?” 

“Maybe after a competition?” Phichit asked, his hands creeping down to get a handful of ass. “If I win you gold, you’ll let them loose?” He nibbled a little at the bottom of his ear, which had the side effect of making Celestino shudder like a cold breeze was wrapping around him.

“First of all, you win gold for you,” he said, leaning back his head to allow Phichit access to his neck, which he happily takes advantage of, kissing and sucking and making an absolute mess of it. “Second- maybe.” Phichit jumped back in excitement. “ _Maybe._ If we _both_ feel comfortable.” He sighed, shaking his head. “How do you get me to agree to these things?”

“It’s because I’m totally adorable and give amazing head,” Phichit said, picking his phone off of the bench when a message alert when off. “Oh, Yuuri!” He let his head fall back as he laughed, then began to type back.

 

He was proud. He was _beyond_ proud; Celestino was ecstatic. Phichit had been beautiful out on the ice, surpassing his personal best and cinching the gold. If Phichit had had any additional motivation at the Cup of China, he didn’t mention it that night, or the next, and Celestino began to convince himself that Phichit had forgotten about the entire thing. Which, in hindsight, was completely foolish. Phichit never forgot anything. He had just been waiting for the correct moment to pounce. 

It was the morning after they had gotten back from Beijing. They had both returned to their separate homes from the airport, but after about ten hours of sleep and just following the rejection of his third alarm, Celestino heard a key in the lock. 

“Rise and shine, coach!” the cheery voice sounded through his apartment. “I’ve brought you breakfast!”

Groaning and rolling over off of his mattress, Celestino padded across the hardwood into the living room. Standing next to the dining table was Phichit, in day-glo running shorts, grinning and looking like the least jet-lagged person to ever exist. Celestino gave him some kind of bleary-eyed look of judgement. 

“Breakfast?”

Phichit, arms straight out, held a plastic bag and shook it until Celestino accepted it. He took a peek at its contents. 

“A bottled frappuccino, condoms and a granola bar.” 

Phichit shrugged, then stretched, rolling his shoulders back. “I just stopped at the 7-11 down the street. If you wanted pancakes and eggs, maybe find a wife.” Celestino slept in only a pair of boxers, and now Phichit was hooking one finger under the waistband. He curled up close and leaned a head against Celestino’s shoulder and he was gorgeous all the time, shining brown eyes and innocently fluttering long lashes. 

“Had a wife,” Celestino said, closing his eyes. Phichit’s hand wrapped around his hardening cock. “She sure never made me breakfast. Threw a waffle iron at me once.”

“Mmhmm.” Phichit began to stroke, and Celestino started to lose his grip on the plastic bag. He heard the glass bottle plunk down on the floor. “As much as I would love to hear that story, I believe I was promised something, Coach.” Phichit’s other hand had started to loosely grip Celestino’s ponytail, fingers playing delicately around the hair band. 

“I believe I said maybe. If we both feel comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable,” Phichit said, angling his body so that Celestino could feel his erection through the Spandex shorts. He flicked a tongue against his neck, sucked at his collarbone. “Are you comfortable?” 

Celestino groaned, wanting nothing more than to just slide his hands under Phichit’s gorgeous ass and heft him up into his arms and throw him onto his bed for some incredibly spectacular but incredibly normal sex. He also wanted to please him, though. Make him happy. Reward him for a job well done. 

“Fine,” he said finally, putting his hands on Phichit’s shoulders and pushing him back off of him. He watched into the kitchen and when rattled open a couple drawers before he found what he was looking for. He drew out the long pair of shears, gleaming metal. He held them up and tapped them. 

“These are for an emergency. I’m putting them on the nightstand.”

Phichit nodded, serious, then grinned and leaned in to give him a smack on the lips. He walked ahead into the bedroom, slipping off his hoodie then his t-shirt as he went, throwing the clothes down onto the floor. Celestino picked them up as he followed him. Phichit sprawled out on the bed, ass up in the air, and laughed as he watched his coach put them in a semi-neat pile on the dresser.

“I’m sorry for being messy, Daddy,” he said, shaking his butt in the air. “Are you going to spank me?”

Celestino dropped the scissors in the nightstand. “You’re impossible,” he said, bouncing down on the bed and immediately grabbing Phichit by the legs. He hefted his ankles onto his shoulders and then started to peel the skin-tight shorts back, revealing the soft, dark skin of Phichit’s ass bit by bit. He leaned forward and nipped at it, and Phichit rolled his hips in the air. 

“I see you came prepared,” he said once the shorts were all the way down, running a finger over the base of the plug already hiding in his ass. He flicked at it and Phichit moaned, bucking then pushing back. 

“Mmm, yes,” Phichit said. “I didn’t want to have to wait for you prepare me. I just wanted-”

“To get fucked,” Celestino finished. “Impatient boy.” He began to draw it out, then pushed it back in, and Phichit practically purred. His moan made his whole body shudder. Celestino gave a few more thrusts as he removed the plug, growing shallower every time, until it was finally out. He placed it on the nightstand beside the shears, then turned his attention back to the stretched, dripping hole. He ran a finger over it, not letting it sink in, even though he could have taken it easily, without even really pushing. Celestino got in close to look at it, brushing the soft skin of Phichit’s ass cheek with his morning stubble.

“Lick me, Daddy,” Phichit mumbled, and Celestino just knew that he was drooling on his sheets. He tightened his grip on Phichit’s legs, spread them a bit more, then leaned in to take a taste. He ran his tongue up the cleft before parting his cheeks and lathing over the pucker while Phichit squirmed below him.

“Can’t you keep still?” He blew air over the twitching hole, watching with satisfaction as Phichit shuddered below him. “You’re all talk, aren’t you? Coming in here like you run the show and then you fall apart within seconds.” He dropped Phichit’s legs on the bed, surveying his body with satisfaction. “Turn over.”

Phichit rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing up at Celestino. His cock was bobbing up against his stomach, and Celestino couldn't help but reach out and touch it, running his thumb up the side, hard and silky smooth. He gave one slow stroke, and Phichit closed his eyes, a quick intake of breath. He just wanted to take him apart, slowly, himself, but he also couldn’t help but give the boy what he wanted.

“Open your eyes and watch,” Celestino said, reaching for his ponytail. “This is your fantasy, after all.” 

He pulled.

Phichit licked his lips. 

His hair, loose, hung at his side for a moment. Then, it started to move, growing and crawling out like vines. Phichit’s eyes widened, and one of his hands went to his cock as he watched the hair tentacles begin to slither across the bed. Each tentacle moved independently of each other. One licked the bottom of Phichit’s foot; another stroked up his side, over his ribs. He giggled, the feeling novel and strange, but Celestino watched them carefully. 

One of them made their way up to Phichit’s wrist, wrapping gently around it like a bracelet. “What shampoo do you use?” Phichit asked, petting it, still entranced. “So soft.” Celestino saw it, then, when it suddenly tightened like a boa constrictor, and Phichit let out a gasp.

“Are you okay?” Celestino demanded. “Are you alright?”

“I’m _excellent_ ,” Phichit said, his wonder fading back into his more usual mischievous grin. A few more tentacles easily lifted his body, flipping him over with an _ooff_ , and then started to twine himself around other limbs. Celestino ripped open the condom box and began to roll one on as they squeezed tight over Phichit’s thighs, spreading them. The two around his wrists began to pull his body up, holding up in front of him so that Celestino only had to move forward slightly to slot his body against Phichit’s. He felt one of the hair tentacles move against his own belly, stroking at Phichit’s ass, and he hit it away.

“Are you ready for me?” 

“I’m always ready for you,” Phichit said, his body spread taut. “I want to walk in a constant state of being ready for you, stretched and wanting to be filled so at any moment you can just grab me and bend me over and- oh, _fuckkk_ , Daddy.” Celestino slid through his entrance quickly, slick and ready, the tentacles doing all of the work of supporting Phichit’s body so he didn’t have to. His hands were free to roam and feel and tug on Phichit’s beautiful cock, making him moan and squeeze down on Celestino’s latex-encased dick. 

“That’s right,” Celestino said, savoring the hot touch of his skin and the squelch of lube as he fucked into his skater, all tight and taut and perfect. Despite how he realized it looked, Celestino didn’t make a habit of sleeping with his skaters. They were students, nothing else. Phichit was something special, something untouchable but made to be touched. The way he shined on the ice was just as important as the way his perfect ass felt around Celestino’s cock. He ran his thumb up the length of him, massaged the underside, licked Phichit’s neck and pinched his nipples and listened to him moan. 

He felt a tentacle start licking at his fingers as he jerked Phichit off, wanting in on it, and he batted it away. The could molest the rest of his body as much as they wanted, as much as _Phichit_ wanted, but his cock belonged to Celestino. 

Celestino had a tenuous relationship with them. He realized it was unusual, having tentacle hair activated by sexual energy. It had caused problems in almost every relationship he’d ever had. His ex-wife had actually convinced him to cut them off once, but they just grew back again the first time he had sex after, and they grew back _angrier_ , almost as if they viewed his sexual partners as a threat. 

They seemed to be taking well to Phichit, however, and he seemed to be taking well to them. 

Phichit had one wrapped around his left palm several times, as he stroked it gently with his thumb as he was pounded into. Celestino wasn’t going to deny; it felt good. He felt it shiver all the way back to his head, down his neck and spine. Phichit noticed, somehow, even though he was facing the other direction. He let out a soft little laugh, so light and sweet in contrast to how much of a dirty little slut he was being. 

“They’re so sensitive,” he murmured. “But they’re just hair. How?”

Celestino slammed into him extra hard, and Phichit dropped the tentacle, letting out a fractured gasp with the hit to his prostrate. “No clue.” 

As he fucked him harder, Celestino leaned forward against him, closing his eyes and mouthing at his neck, listening to his little breaths and whines. So good, so smooth, so tight, so wonderful. He felt vaguely close to coming, but his knees were also really starting to hurt in this position and it was putting him off. He wanted to lay Phichit flat out on the bed and just fuck him like that, but he kept panting, “ _Please_ , Daddy, right there” and if Celestino knew if he moved a fucking inch right now, Phichit might just have burst into tears. So he beared down and carried on, thrusting hard into him and jerking him off, also trying to zone in on his own orgasm that seemed content to keep teasing him. 

_Tight, slick, unbearably hot, little noises, Phichit’s cock warm and heavy in his hand, tight, slick, hot, perfect moans, his own cock disappearing into Phichit’s perfect ass…_

Celestino spilled into the condom with a heaving groan, then immediately let his body fall against his back, his scruffy cheek pressed against his hot shoulder, hand still moving up and down on his cock. “Are you close, baby?” he mumbled against smooth skin. “I want to feel you come.”

Phichit didn’t answer. A moment passed, and then Celestino realized those small noises were gone, the gasps and moans. He jerked up, softening cock slipping out, and stared at what was in front of him. Fuck, _fuck_. Two tentacles had slithered up further, tightened around Phichit's neck, and were now busy choking him so hard his whole body shook. His head was tilted toward Celestino, eyes panicked, but two more tentacles quickly took the place of Celestino’s hand on his cock and Phichit’s eyes squeezed shut as he began to spurt hot cum all himself and the sheets. 

“ _No_!” Celestino leapt towards the nightstand and grabbed the scissors. Quickly he cut through the two tentacles strangling Phichit, ripping them from around his neck, then began working on detangling all of the other ones from his body. Phichit lay on his back, gulping in breaths and rubbing at his neck.

“Are you okay?” Celestino asked, when his hair was back up in a sloppy bun on top of his head. He ran a rough hand up Phichit’s cheek. He kissed one side, then the other, then his forehead, then his lips. “Are you okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Phichit said. His voice sounded a little rough, and horrible guilt panged inside Celestino’s chest. “It was just for a second. I- I wanted it. I came so hard.” He still had cum glistening all over his belly. “It was both scary and fucking amazing.”

“Never again,” Celestino said. “That was- Phichit-” _The most terrifying moment of my life. My worst fear. Exactly the reason I never wanted to do this._

Phichit stretched out, rolled his eyes. “No, I get it, coach. I know this was already- outside of your comfort zone.” 

Celestino kissed him again, slow, holding his face in both hands, then stood to move to the bathroom, get a cup of water and a damp wash towel. He peeled off the condom and threw it in the waste basket. He turned on the faucet, stuck a finger under it to test the temperature of the water. 

“But maybe,” Phichit was saying, still naked and stretched out, waiting for him to come back and clean him up. “You can try choking me a _little_? With your own hand? Totally under your control?” 

Celestino wet the cloth, then turned it back to cold and filled up a paper cup. “Maybe,” he said, walking back to the bed and handing Phichit the cup. “Drink.” He did as instructed, and Celestino began to wipe the cooling cum off his stomach. Phichit giggled at the touch, spilled water down the side of his mouth. “Give me time.” He didn’t get off on depriving Phichit of oxygen, but he also hated depriving him of _anything_. 

“Maybe if I win another gold?” 

Celestino didn’t answer. Deep down he knew that he would probably give Phichit anything if he kept smiling at him like that, kept falling asleep against his side, kept sharing his heat and his light and his passion with him every single day, but that didn’t mean he needed to let him know that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
